Through the Rift
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Very AU. A Jedi saying is about to be proven true when three Jedi find themselves forced to travel through several alternate dimensions that will result in a new understanding of how the choices of one can affect the futures of all…R&R please
1. Prologue

**Through the Rift**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Star Wars, I never have and I never will and I am only saying this once so I will not repeat it in later chapters_

* * *

"The choices of one shape the futures of all."

-_Choices of One_ by Timothy Zahn

* * *

**Prologue**

Obi-Wan Kenobi hated flying.

Correction, he hated being passenger to the suicide attempts that his former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, called flying.

Obi-Wan could only grip his seat and glower at his former apprentice as Anakin's fingers ran across the console in an attempt to stop the erratic shaking that was threatening to bring Obi-Wan's last meal back up. Even Ahsoka, seated behind Obi-Wan, looked a bit pale but she refrained from saying anything that could break Anakin's concentration.

The day hadn't started out this way but if Obi-Wan had known he would find himself onboard the _Twilight_ about to fall into a blasted _black hole_ then he wouldn't have gotten out of bed that morning. But Obi-Wan did not know this would happen and so here he was; clinging on to the armrests of his chair while his former apprentice attempted to stabilize the ship.

The day started out much better than it looked like it was going to end even with everything that occurred. It started with a trip to the war room where Master Mace Windu assigned Obi-Wan, Anakin and his apprentice Ahsoka to be Chancellor Palpatine's guards since there have been rumors of recent assassination attempts made against members of the Senate and Palpatine had asked personally for them. That being said, Obi-Wan thought it would be a simple mission.

He was wrong.

The assassination had come out of nowhere and very nearly took Palpatine out had Anakin not intervened and stopped the blaster bolt. However, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka found themselves chasing after the bounty hunter who fired at Palpatine with Anakin, after he got Palpatine to safety, just behind them.

The bounty hunter got away but not before Anakin landed a tracking device on his ship, thus resulting in him, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka chasing the bounty hunter's ship across the galaxy. However, the bounty hunter had come out of hyperspace too close to a black hole and Anakin, unfortunately, couldn't stop them from coming out just behind the bounty hunter.

And thus they were in their current predicament.

"We're too close to the black hole, master," Anakin said through gritted teeth sweat beading his forehead. "I can't break free from the gravitational pull."

"If we don't break free then the black hole will tear us apart," Ahsoka cried her eyes filled with panic.

"I know that. Do you think I don't know that?" Anakin snapped back irritably eyes focused on getting the ship stabilized.

"And yet you call me snippy," Ahsoka retorted.

"Calm down, both of you," Obi-Wan said; he was the only one who was calm but he supposed that was only because he was just trying to keep his lunch where it belonged in his stomach. The shaking was not helping matters at all.

Anakin kept his gaze fixed on the console in front of him as he attempted to get some of the ship's systems back online. The ship shook again and Anakin's teeth grinded together in frustration as his eyes briefly glanced up at the black hole now looming before them.

"The gravitational pull is too strong, master," he said. "I don't think I can break free."

The ship's systems were now completely shut down and Obi-Wan bit his lip to keep the groan from escaping when the ship's stabilizers went off line and the _Twilight_ spun. "I think the only thing we can do is hope for the best then," he said.

Anakin turned his gaze to Obi-Wan. "Well, it's been nice knowing you master," he said.

Obi-Wan smiled faintly at the young man who had become like a brother to him. "You too, Anakin," he replied before he glanced at Ahsoka who was very pale with worry glittering in her large blue eyes.

"And it was nice meeting you, Ahsoka," Anakin said glancing at his apprentice.

Ahsoka swallowed. "Do you really…do you really think we're going to…?" She didn't complete her sentence but Obi-Wan could tell she was trying her hardest to get control of her feelings although he did feel sparks of fear drift off her through the Force.

"I don't know, Ahsoka," Anakin admitted. "I just don't know."

Obi-Wan turned to gaze at the black hole as it grew closer and the ship continued to spin. He closed his eyes before blinking them open and gazing at the brother he loved. He didn't know if they would survive this, the chances were slim at best, and he found he didn't want to die not telling Anakin that Anakin was his brother.

"Anakin," he said softly.

Anakin glanced at him. He had given up on trying to stabilize the ship and was just watching the black hole as it grew closer. "Yes master?" he asked softly.

Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment. "I just want to tell you…" he began before he broke off unsure of how to phrase it.

Anakin's brow furrowed. "Tell me what, master?"

Obi-Wan decided to take a page from Anakin's book and go for the straightforward method. "You have become like a brother to me, Anakin, and I love you," he stated.

Ahsoka's eyes went huge but utter shock glittered in Anakin's eyes and Obi-Wan felt him stretch out with the Force as if attempting to figure out if Obi-Wan was being sincere or not. He let down his mental shields just enough to prove that he was telling the truth in what he said.

For a long moment, the only thing that could be heard was the breathing of the three ill-fated occupants of the _Twilight_ with the black hole growing larger than ever before in the background. Anakin was staring at Obi-Wan stunned speechless while Ahsoka was obviously attempting to wrap her mind around what Obi-Wan just said.

It was several long minutes before Anakin finally found his voice. "You…you…I'm…what?" he stammered out.

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "I didn't think my words would make you speechless, Anakin," he said amusement in his tone of voice although his eyes held sincerity in their depths.

"Well, considering what you said, don't I have the right to be speechless?" Anakin demanded.

"I suppose so."

Anakin turned to gaze at the viewports of the _Twilight_. "Did you only tell me this because we're about to die?' he asked curtly.

"Out loud yes," Obi-Wan replied calmly. "I've always considered you to be my brother and I have always loved you. The Jedi Code prohibits attachments so I couldn't tell you the truth beforehand but it is the truth."

Anakin gazed at him for a long moment. "But you're always lecturing me on attachments…" he began.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, "but it was only to remind you that the people you love or care about should not get in the way of duty. I was trying to help you understand how to balance duty and love."

"Do you believe love and attachment are the same thing, Master Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka asked reminding both Anakin and Obi-Wan that she was still there.

"No," Obi-Wan said with a shake of his head and, beyond a doubt, he realized what he said was true. "I don't believe attachment and love are the same thing. I did at first but that was before I realized you had become like a brother to me."

Anakin blinked. "I…don't know what to say," he said finally.

The ship spun again breaking the moment and Obi-Wan returned his gaze to the black hole as the gravity within it kept pulling at the ship and the gravitational pull seemed to tear at the ship's side although Obi-Wan was amazed that the ship was actually holding together.

Anakin gazed at Obi-Wan. "I love you too, master," he said finally. "You are my brother too." He then glanced at his apprentice before smiling and adding, "And you've become like an annoying little sister, Ahsoka."

"Annoying?" Ahsoka echoed.

"All little siblings are annoying, Ahsoka. Anakin's like a little brother to me and he annoys the blazes out of me," Obi-Wan said with a shrug causing Anakin to glower at him.

"Well, I guess I can admit that you two have become like brothers to me too even if your constant bickering gets on my nerves."

Anakin and Obi-Wan chuckled at that before Anakin turned to gaze at the black hole. "Huh, somehow I always thought I'd go out in a blaze of glory," he said.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to say something but the ship spun again and she broke off as the spinning seemed to grow even faster. Obi-Wan couldn't say anything because he was too busy trying to keep himself together as the ship continued its plunge into the black hole. The three Jedi could only stare helplessly as the ship was finally pulled into the center of the black hole and then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: the way I set up the prologue is, for one, probably not realistic because I was too lazy to actually do any research on black holes but it happened pretty much like I imagined it to happen all down to Obi-Wan admitting to Anakin that he was his brother.**

**Darth: she did that only because she figured that if Obi-Wan saw Anakin as his brother on Mustafar then there is a ninety-nine point nine chance he saw Anakin as a brother during the Clone Wars too**

**Anakin: 99.9?**

**Darth: well, I could have said 100% but that would make it seem like a perfect chance and nothing's perfect**

**Obi-Wan: you know, I'm the logical one and yet I couldn't make any sense out of that**

**Ahsoka: neither could I**

**Blaze: please review and I will post chapter 1 as soon as I possibly can if I have not already posted it and I hope that you like my brand new story**


	2. Part 1 Chapter 1

**Thank you to the 12 people who reviewed the prologue. You guys are the greatest. Another thing, there are going to be plenty of OCs in this story and many of the dimensions are going to be very, well, alternate. That's why I did say there were a lot of alternate dimensions here. Here is the first chapter. I hope you like it and reviews are much appreciated.**

**Part One**

**Chapter 1**

The darkness seemed everlasting as if someone had taking all the stars and suns and shut them off. Every bone in Anakin Skywalker's body ached and his head throbbed as if he had been hit on the head several times with a vibroblade. He was lying on something but he hurt too much to figure out what it was he was lying on.

"Is he alive?" a female voice whispered somewhere above him but Anakin couldn't seem to figure out where it was.

"I can feel his heartbeat. He's still alive but unconscious like his companions," a male voice said.

_Companions_? Immediately, memories of what happened surged through Anakin's brain and he snapped his eyes open before gazing around. He was lying on grass beneath the shade of a tall, slender tree with two Twi'leks, one female with blue skin and the other male with green skin, crouching beside him. The blue-skinned Twi'lek looked familiar but Anakin's head was throbbing too much to figure out who the Twi'lek reminded him of.

"You're awake," the blue-skinned Twi'lek said.

Anakin sat up before gazing around; he was surprised to find that he recognized the place. He was on Alderaan; he could see the snow-capped mountains in the distance and the Alderaanian buildings he recognized from his last visit to the beautiful planet. _How is this possible? We were in the Outer Rim,_ Anakin thought confused.

"Where are we?" Ahsoka's voice moaned and Anakin turned his head to find his apprentice slowly sitting up and rubbing her head and lekku while gazing around in confusion.

"I believe we're on Alderaan," Obi-Wan's voice said and Anakin looked at his other side to find Obi-Wan also examining the area. Behind where Obi-Wan was seated was the _Twilight_ with smoke pouring out of its engines but otherwise intact.

"What in the…?" Anakin was too confused right now to even form a coherent question.

"Come on," the Twi'lek said before she stretched out a hand. "Let's get you to the medbay."

"That would be splendid, thank you," Obi-Wan, ever the one to take control of situations, said before he accepted the green-skinned Twi'lek's hand and got to his feet. Anakin and Ahsoka stood up with the help of the blue-skinned Twi'lek before the blue-skinned Twi'lek walked over to join the green-skinned Twi'lek.

"We never did get your names," Obi-Wan said politely.

"Oh, I am sorry," the blue-skinned Twi'lek said with a faint smile. "I am Aaylas'ecura but you may call me Aayla and this is my husband Zinas."

Anakin exchanged a sharp, surprised glance with his master who looked equally surprised. They were both surprised because Aayla Secura, Jedi master of the Jedi Order, was married and talking freely about it. _What the blazes is going on? _Anakin sent through his bond with Obi-Wan, which seemed to have gotten stronger since Obi-Wan admitted he saw Anakin as a younger brother something that still surprised them.

_I don't know,_ Obi-Wan sent back.

Ahsoka looked confused and she glanced at Anakin. "Master…" she began.

Anakin shook his head. "I don't know, Ahsoka," he replied.

"Master?" Aayla echoed before her eyes narrowed. "You three are Jedi aren't you?"

_Play along,_ Obi-Wan sent through the Force to both Anakin and Ahsoka as he said, "Yes, we are."

"Then we must hurry. The Queen will want to know what three Jedi are doing here," Aayla said before she got to her feet and she and Zinas quickly led the way to the distant city of Aldera.

"Uh, what do we do know because I'm really confused," Ahsoka said.

"You aren't the only one," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan's hand stroked his head, which he did every time he was deep in thought. "Aayla doesn't recognize any of us, she seemed surprised to find three Jedi on Alderaan and all three of us and our ship should not have survived that trip through the black hole. To me, I think we may be in an alternate dimension."

"Alternate dimension?" Anakin and Ahsoka echoed simultaneously.

"Yes. I remember doing some research on black holes for an assignment back when I was a Padawan, don't ask why Qui-Gon wanted to know about black holes, and I found a myth that stated that if a ship survived a journey through a black hole then they may end up in a dimension different from the one it left. I never believed it because it was a myth but, considering all that has happened, I think I may have been wrong to never believe it. It may be that the myth is true."

"That's impossible," Ahsoka protested.

"A lot of what we do is impossible, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said calmly. "Now, come on. I do believe we are keeping our hosts waiting."

* * *

Ahsoka could not believe the myth she, too, had read about when she was a Padawan. She was pretty sure every Padawan, even her master who started training late, had read the myth. It seemed so out there, so impossible that Ahsoka found herself reluctant to believe that it could actually have been true.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she gazed at the people walking down the streets of Aldera. It was the surprised stares and the whispered comments that really got to her because almost everyone on the street was eyeing them with wariness in their eyes as if they had never seen Jedi before.

"Master, why is everyone staring at us like this? It's like they've never seen Jedi before," Ahsoka whispered coming to a stop at Anakin's side.

"I don't know," Anakin whispered back. "It is odd though."

Aayla led them toward the Royal Palace before stepping up to the guard. "We need to see Queen Breha," she said.

"Why?" one guard asked.

"We have three Jedi with us."

The guard scoffed. "That's impossible. You know the Jedi never come to Alderaan. They always leave this planet alone because of the treaty. What are they doing here if they are Jedi?" he said.

"I don't know but they are here and Queen Breha did say to bring any Jedi that turned up on the planet to her. They may have gotten lost."

"Maybe," the guard said doubtfully but he stepped aside to allow Aayla, Zinas and the three Jedi through.

"Treaty?" Anakin whispered to his master.

"I do not know," Obi-Wan whispered back as they followed the two Twi'leks down the corridor toward the throne room of the palace. As they walked, Ahsoka found herself feeling more and more confused the further they made their way into the palace.

Queen Breha Organa of Alderaan watched the newcomers with narrowed brown eyes as Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-Wan made their way to the throne room and bowed. "Your Majesty," Obi-Wan greeted the queen.

"Master Jedi," Organa replied and Ahsoka was startled by the suspicion that was in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I am afraid our ship got badly damaged and we were forced to crash-land, your Majesty," replied Obi-Wan.

"I see but what are you doing in the Alderaan system as it is? The Jedi signed a treaty telling us they would leave us alone," Breha said.

Ahsoka felt Obi-Wan's confusion, she was feeling it herself, but his eyes and posture did not betray his confusion. "We did intend to leave you alone, your Majesty," Obi-Wan said calmly taking everything the queen was telling him in stride. "We were attacked and our ship was damaged. When we dropped out of hyperspace, it was in the Alderaan system. I apologize for dropping in unexpectedly. And, with your approval, we shall leave right away."

Ahsoka glanced at Anakin who shook his head clearly unsure of what was happening.

Breha nodded. "Bail," she called and the man that was her husband walked to her side.

"Yes your Majesty?" he asked again startling Ahsoka. She thought Bail and Breha were married but he didn't seem to be acting like Breha's husband.

"Please escort our Jedi guests back to their ship and give them what they need to leave our planet."

"Yes Breha."

Breha turned her gaze to the three Jedi. "I wish you the best journey, Master Jedi," she said as Bail moved to the Jedi's side.

"Come, Master Jedi," Bail said sounding respectful but suspicious as well and, again, Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged glances but said nothing as they followed Obi-Wan who walked after Bail out of the throne room.

"That was really odd," said Ahsoka later that day after Anakin managed to fix the _Twilight_ with the parts the queen gave them and they were once again in space. "I mean, I thought Bail and Breha were married and yet they didn't act like a married couple."

"Not to mention Aayla. She's a Jedi and yet she has a husband. It doesn't make any sense," Anakin said with a shake of his head.

Obi-Wan caressed his beard. "It is beginning to look as though my theory is right," he said. "When we went through that black hole, instead of dying like we expected to, we were transported to an alternate universe."

Ahsoka sighed. "I never believed those tales I read about in the Jedi Archives about black holes and yet I think you're right," she said.

"If we are in an alternate universe then how do we get back to our own universe? And what happens if we run into ourselves?" asked Anakin.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't know, Anakin. We don't even know where we are in this universe," he said before his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "I think our best bet might be to go to Coruscant and hope Master Yoda will have the answers we seek."

"And if not?" asked Anakin.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't know," he replied.

* * *

The trip to Coruscant was a quiet affair as Obi-Wan thought about how to explain their presence to the Jedi or what would happen if he ran into himself. He didn't even know what he was in this universe. Anakin and Ahsoka were quiet and Obi-Wan could sense that they were thinking about the same thing he was or something similar such as the fact that they were in an alternate universe.

"So what're we going to do when we reach Coruscant?" asked Ahsoka breaking the silence.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I don't know," he said. "Go to the Jedi Temple perhaps?"

"If we go to the Jedi Temple then we are more likely to run into ourselves," said Anakin.

"But that will be where Master Yoda is," Ahsoka said.

"We think. We don't know what's happened in this universe."

"Anakin has a point," Obi-Wan said. "I think it will be best if, when we return to Coruscant, we lay low and blend in with the people of Coruscant until we figure what's going on."

Ahsoka nodded. "So no lightsabers?" she asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head.

Anakin grimaced. "I don't like going anywhere without my lightsaber handy just in case I get into any trouble," he said.

"Yes but the lightsaber will be a dead giveaway that you're a Jedi. It might also be best to make sure no one sees our faces. For all we know, we could be the most wanted criminals in the Republic in this universe."

"Master Obi-Wan does raise a good point," said Ahsoka. "So should I avoid calling Anakin 'master' and he avoid calling you that too?"

Obi-Wan glanced approvingly at the apprentice. "Yes, that would be best," he said. "And hopefully we'll figure out what's going on before too long and then we can go on to our next objective; finding a way back to our universe."

He turned his gaze to the _Twilight_'s console before pulling the hyperspace lever and the freighter glided out of hyperspace. Without pause, Obi-Wan guided the freighter toward the city-planet of Coruscant. When they were above the planet, the console _ping_ed signally someone was contacting them most likely Coruscant space patrol.

"What're we going to tell them?" Anakin asked eyeing the console.

Obi-Wan didn't answer as he answered the call.

"Unidentified freighter, please state your intentions and remain at altitude," the voice at the other end said firmly.

"We are merely seeking friends that live on the surface," Obi-Wan said calmly.

"Very well, please hold." There was a long moment of silence before the voice came back. "You may land in Docking Bay 62 at the Coruscant Spaceport." And then the transmission was cut off.

Obi-Wan guided the freighter past the atmosphere of the city-planet and toward the docking bay that lay between the Senate district and the Jedi Temple. As he flew, he found himself examining the planet. There were no outwardly differences in the designs but Obi-Wan didn't know of what had changed on the planet's surface.

He landed the _Twilight_ in the docking bay before shutting down the main engines and standing up. "Let's go disguise ourselves and figure out what's going on," he said.

Anakin and Ahsoka nodded and got to their feet before following Obi-Wan into the main hangar bay. After they changed into clothes that wouldn't distinguish who they were and, reluctantly, left their lightsabers in one of the storage compartments within the ship, the three Jedi walked out of the _Twilight_.

"Let's go," Obi-Wan murmured before he led the way into the docking bay. Around him, maintenance droids drifted across the platform and clone troopers dressed in white armor walked back and forth.

"The Clone Army is still here so that's one thing that didn't change," Ahsoka whispered quietly drawing her cloak around her and keeping the hood over her face; Obi-Wan and Anakin were doing the same thing since they were easily recognizable in their own universe. There was no telling how recognizable they would be in that universe.

They left the docking bay before renting a speeder and left the docking bay behind. As he flew through the normally congested airways of Coruscant's upper levels, Obi-Wan examined the neon signs and anything else that might give them a clue as to how the universe they were in was different from the one they left.

"Why don't we try a club?" Anakin said. "Get people drunk enough and they'll spill a lot of information."

Obi-Wan's lips pursed together in thought before nodding and guiding his speeder toward one of the clubs. After he cut power to the main engines and coasted to a stop in front of the club, he climbed out and made his way into the club with Anakin and Ahsoka just behind him. Anakin glanced at Ahsoka before murmuring something to her that Obi-Wan couldn't hear; she scowled but nodded and stopped at the entrance to the club.

"This club doesn't serve anyone under a certain age," Anakin said by way of explanation.

Obi-Wan nodded; he knew that as well. He examined the people walking, talking, dancing, laughing and drinking in the main lobby of the club. Holovisions lay on the walls and the bar was filled with people drinking different types of drinks. Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin. "Let's split up," he suggested.

Anakin, eyes narrowed, nodded. "Why do I get the sense of déjà vu?" he asked.

Obi-Wan merely smiled and walked over to the bar. He slipped into the seat before ordering a drink and glancing at the people who sat at the bar. He sipped at his drink once the bartender gave it to him using the Force to enhance his hearing as he strained to figure out what was going on. A lot of it was conversations that were of no use to Obi-Wan but he quickly found something that gave him the information he needed.

And the information shocked him greatly.

"I still don't think we should have gone to war," one of the people sitting at the bar said sipping at his drink. "Chancellor Windu should have done something to stop it. Whatever happened to the peacekeepers they were during the times of the Old Republic?"

Obi-Wan barely managed to conceal the gasp of shock that threatened to escape his lips.

"You know as well as we do," another person sitting beside the first person said, "that the Jedi brought us back from the brink of collapse when Chancellor Valorum attempted to turn the Republic into a dictatorship with the help of a Sith Lord. They had no choice but to go to war."

"Did they have to take over though? During the times of the Old Republic, the Jedi never took such actions before. I mean, I know they've been in charge of the Republic since they overthrew Valorum and Sidious but I think declaring war against the Separatists lead by Sidious and Valorum wasn't a wise move."

_In charge of the Republic?_ Obi-Wan thought disbelievingly.

"If they hadn't declared war on the Separatists then the Separatists would win and we'd be lead by a dictator or dead. Do you wanna be dead?"

"Well no, but…"

"But nothing. If you have a complaint against Chancellor Windu's rule then why don't you bring it up with him?"

Obi-Wan heard enough; paying for his drink, he got to his feet and left the club sending a mental nudge to his former apprentice to join him outside. Ahsoka glanced at him as he joined her and opened her mouth but, before she could ask something, Obi-Wan gestured for her to be quiet.

Anakin joined them as they reached the speeder and, taking over as the pilot, guided the speeder into the airways. "So did you learn anything?" he asked.

"Yes and what I did learn was unsettling," Obi-Wan said before he related the conversation he overheard at the bar. When he was done, he was met by a stunned silence.

"But the Jedi aren't politicians," Anakin protested.

"I'm pretty sure we don't even like politicians," Ahsoka added.

"That's what I heard," Obi-Wan said, "and I sensed no deceit in their words."

Anakin was silent for a long moment. "You mentioned Sidious," he said. "As in the same Sidious that Dooku told you about at Geonosis?"

"I believe so," replied Obi-Wan caressing his beard. "All right, now that we know of how things are different in this universe, we should start looking into figuring out a way back. We'll have to remain hidden though and we can't do anything that will draw attention to ourselves or suggest that we are from a place where things are different. That means, Anakin, you will have to stay away from Senator Amidala and Palpatine, wherever he is in this universe. We should also avoid any contact with the Jedi."

Anakin, who looked about to protest, seemed to think about what Obi-Wan was saying before he nodded and returned his gaze to his driving. "Where are we going?" he asked.

Obi-Wan didn't have the slightest clue.

Their decision was decided a moment later when a speeder patroller drew up behind them and the sirens began wailing. Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder at the speeder before glancing at his former apprentice with his eyebrows raised. "I thought I said don't draw attention to ourselves," he said.

"I wasn't even speeding or anything," Anakin objected. "But I can outfly him if…"

"Pull over, Anakin. I am not interested in getting arrested because you decided to break every traffic law on Coruscant."

Anakin glowered at him before nodding curtly and flew out of the airway before coasting to a halt with the patrol droid just beside him. "What's the problem, officer?" he asked.

"We have orders to bring you three to Chancellor Windu," the patrol droid said.

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed. "Why?" he asked.

"He did not say. He only stated that we were to bring in two humans traveling with a Togruta to him," the patrol droid said monotonously.

_Should we run master?_ Anakin sent through the master/apprentice, now turned brotherly, bond that existed between them.

_No,_ Obi-Wan sent back. _We will go and see what Master…er Chancellor Windu has to say._

"Very well, we will go," Anakin said out loud but it was obvious he was reluctant.

Obi-Wan found himself hoping he had made the right decision.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: each part is going to be a different alternate universe. I have already come up with three but I can't think of anymore so it'll probably only be three parts. I am willing to accept ideas for other universes (yes you will be given credit) by the way**

**Darth: cool, I have an idea**

**Blaze: you already told me your idea and only one idea per person**

**Darth: dang!**

**Severus: I have an idea**

**Blaze: already know yours too**

**Harry: I have another idea**

**Severus: (sneers) are you really so hard of hearing that you did not hear Blaze say she is only accepting one idea per person? Typical Gryffindor, only listens to what he wants to listen to**

**Harry: shut up, you greasy git!**

**Severus: (sarcastically) amazing, you actually heard me**

**Harry: (glares at Severus)**

**Blaze: (shakes head with a sigh) I don't own Harry Potter by the way. Please review and I shall post the second chapter of part one as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the 11 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are great. Here is the second chapter, I hope you like it and reviews are much appreciated.**

**Chapter 2**

Anakin was feeling a bit apprehensive as he guided the speeder after the patrol droid with another speeder following behind them to make sure they didn't deviate from the current course. The Senate Building was gradually growing larger in size as the three speeders flew toward it and Anakin found himself wondering what was going to happen.

"I am sure Master…er Chancellor Windu will at least let us explain before he does anything," Obi-Wan said.

"That's going to get weird, referring to Master Windu as Chancellor," said Ahsoka.

"It is weird," Anakin agreed eyeing the Senate Building. "If the Jedi are in charge of the Republic, what happened to the Senators?"

_What about Padmé?_ Was the unspoken question.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't know, Anakin," he replied before he watched as Anakin landed flawlessly beside the patrol droid in the docking bay next to the Senate plaza. He got out of the speeder and Obi-Wan and Ahsoka followed him as three clone troopers walked to join them.

"These are the three Chancellor Windu requested," the patrol droid said stiffly.

The trooper nodded. "Come, the Chancellor is waiting," he said without preamble before he turned around and began walking toward the building in front of them and the two clone troopers dropped back to walk beside the three Jedi.

They walked in silence. Anakin was busy trying to wrap his mind around everything that happened, Obi-Wan seemed to be examining the people that walked around the plaza and Ahsoka was looking at the clones as if she was attempting to figure out who was who.

When they reached the Chancellor's office, familiar because Anakin's been there before whenever he was on Coruscant, the clone trooper told the aide, she looked like Barriss Offee and Ahsoka confirmed that it was her, that the three people the Chancellor wanted to see were here.

"I will tell him, General Rex," Barriss said before she slipped into the office. The clone trooper's name caught all three Jedi by surprise. She returned a moment later before stepping aside.

"Chancellor Windu will see you now," she said.

Anakin decided he would follow Obi-Wan's lead as he followed his former master into the office with Ahsoka just behind him. The office, so different from Chancellor Palpatine's office, was done in gentle earth tones; brown walls and furniture as well as pale green carpet. Seated behind the desk in the center of the office and garbed in Senatorial robes that didn't suit him at all, was Jedi Master Mace Windu.

The dark-skinned Korun Jedi Master glanced up. "Welcome," he greeted them. His voice was just as quiet as it was in their universe and his eyes were just as impassive but there was an air of authority around him that was very different from the Mace Windu Anakin knew from the other universe.

"Caused a great disturbance in the Force you three have," Yoda's familiar voice said and Anakin turned to find the little green Jedi Master sitting in a hoverchair by the desk with his little eyes fixed on them. "Sensed the emergence of three powerful and familiar Jedi we did."

"That being said, who are you?" Windu asked narrowing his eyes.

"Tell us your names you will," Yoda added.

_I don't think that's really wise, Master,_ Anakin sent through the Force to his master.

_What choice do we have? They'll sense if we're lying,_ Obi-Wan sent back.

_Yes but what if we really are criminals in this galaxy?_

_I guess we will have to risk it in order to find out._

Anakin didn't agree but he knew his master was right.

Obi-Wan decided to introduce himself first. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," Anakin said reluctantly before nudging his apprentice who seemed as reluctant as, if not more than, Anakin.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano," Ahsoka murmured.

For a long moment, there was silence and then Windu snorted. "That's impossible," he said. "Obi-Wan Kenobi died on Naboo twelve years ago."

Obi-Wan started in surprise.

"As for you, Skywalker," Yoda turned his gaze to Anakin, "saw you last I did when left the planet you did with Master Gallia to Sullust."

"And you Tano should be at the Jedi Temple with the other younglings," added Windu.

_That's another big change other than the Jedi being in charge of the Republic,_ Anakin thought.

"So explain you will why here you are," Yoda said.

"I will tell you the truth, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said calmly, "and I know you will sense that I am telling the truth. Anakin, Ahsoka and I come from a different universe, a universe in which I was _not_ killed on Naboo, Ahsoka is Anakin's Padawan and the Jedi are not in charge of the Republic." He faced them calmly and Anakin was positive that they could sense the sincerity in his words.

Windu's eyes narrowed. "This has never happened before and yet you speak the truth," he said. "How did this happen?"

"I have a theory," Obi-Wan said. "We flew too close to a black hole and got locked in its gravitational pull. It pulled us in but, instead of destroying our ship and killing us, it sent us to an alternate universe. I remember when I was an apprentice and studied black holes; that was where I learned that this could happen."

"Yes, happen it could and happen it did," Yoda said before he closed his eyes and stretched out with the Force. "Acknowledge your theory as true the Force does. However, why you are here, another story that is. An accident this was not. Brought you here the Force did; tell me as much the Force did.

"So what do we do now?" Ahsoka asked.

"I would like to figure out how to return to our universe first of all," Anakin said thinking about Padmé and wondering if she even knew what happened or if someone told her that he didn't survive.

_Oh Padmé, I will return to you soon,_ he thought.

"Believe I do that return to your universe you can if travel through another black hole you do."

"It is risky though," said Windu. "You may have survived one entry but there is no telling if you will survive another."

"I'm willing to risk it," Anakin declared.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose. "Anakin, perhaps we should think about this more. You know as well as I do that our survival through that black hole was probably because of the Force. How are we to know if the Force will let us survive another trip through a black hole? Are you really willing to risk your life like that?"

Anakin glared at his former master. "What other choice do we have?" he snapped. "Just stay here in this universe for the rest of our lives?!"

"Calm down, Anakin. I only meant that, perhaps, we can figure out another way," said Obi-Wan.

Anakin sighed managing to regain control of the brief flash of anger; he didn't mean to snap at his brother and he felt a flash of guilt go through him. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, master," he said quietly.

"Correct Kenobi could be," said Yoda. "Look into it I will. Chancellor." The Jedi Master inclined his head to Mace before climbing out of the hoverchair and waddling out of the office.

"Until then," Windu said, "it might be best if you stay here and away from the other Jedi. There is no telling of what would happen if Skywalker and Tano accidentally run into themselves especially since, by what I've seen so far, the Skywalker and Tano of this universe are different from the Skywalker and Tano of your universe."

"How so?" Obi-Wan sounded genuinely curious.

Windu placed his hands on the desk in front of him. "For one, it takes a lot to make Skywalker angry and Tano is pretty immature, more immature than the Tano from your universe," he said.

Anakin blinked. "I don't get angry that easily," he protested.

"I have never seen the Skywalker of this universe angry since he was brought to the Jedi Temple when he was three years old," said Windu.

"This universe is definitely more different than ours," Anakin said.

"It is an _alternate_ universe after all, Master," Ahsoka said with a faint smile.

Anakin snorted before smiling faintly in reply.

* * *

Obi-Wan felt it very odd that he wasn't alive in that universe but another, more important, question rise to his mind. "May I ask you a question?" he asked breaking the silence that had befallen them.

Mace nodded.

"I overheard a discussion today in one of the bars mentioning Chancellor Valorum and a Sith Lord named Sidious and their attempt to turn the Republic into a dictatorship. Is this true?"

Mace was silent for a long moment dark eyes examining him. "Yes," he replied. "It happened twelve years ago, right around the same time you, from this universe, was killed. At the same time you were killed, Sidious's apprentice, Darth Maul, fled from Naboo and rejoined with his master. Sidious, who had been manipulating Valorum for years, finally decided to act and they struck. The only reason we got warning was because of Skywalker; Skywalker, at nine years of age, had a vision warning of the coming attack and, since that wasn't the first time the Skywalker of this universe has had visions that came true, we acted upon it. We did discover a shock though."

"A shock?" echoed Ahsoka.

"Yes. We discovered that we were betrayed from within. Sidious was really Senator Palpatine," Obi-Wan felt Anakin's shock through the Force, "and had been using the dark side of the Force to manipulate Valorum while his apprentice, Maul, wrecked havoc across the galaxy. I dueled Sidious but he managed to escape and left Valorum to die. With Sidious and Maul still out in the galaxy, Master Yoda and I agreed that it would be better for the Republic if the Jedi took charge at least until Sidious and Maul were defeated. You seem shocked, Skywalker."

Those last words were directed at Anakin who was blue eyes flaring with shock and slight anger.

"That's impossible," he exclaimed. "How can Palpatine be a Sith Lord? Is it only because this is an alternate universe?'

Obi-Wan caressed his beard but, before he could say anything, Mace shook his head.

"I also did research on traveling through black holes and going into alternate dimensions," Mace said. "I didn't believe it could happen until now. But the one thing that I learned was that every alternate dimension always has one thing that is the same. All an alternate dimension is, is what would happen if the outcome of an event, a single event that never changes, occurs in different ways. Each way that the event occurs and each outcome of the altered event would create another dimension. However, like I said before, one thing, aside from the event, always remains the same in each dimension. That being said, it is possible that Palpatine was a Sith Lord only in this universe but it is also possible, however slim the possibility is, that Palpatine being Sidious is the constant variable in each dimension. You won't know unless you visit a different dimension in which Palpatine is a Sith Lord."

"So," Obi-Wan said before Anakin could say anything, "You mean to tell us that the dimension we came from occurred because a specific event happened and the outcome created our dimension and the same event happened differently and the outcome created this dimension."

"Yes, that is one way to put it."

"But what was that event?" Ahsoka asked frowning.

Mace shook his head. "That even Master Yoda doesn't know," he said.

"Chancellor, General Gallia wishes to speak to you," Barriss called into the office.

"Thank you, Barriss," Mace called back before he glanced at the small group. "You three should probably not be seen. I am certain it will be difficult to explain to Master Gallia especially since Skywalker is supposed to be with her."

Obi-Wan nodded before he, Anakin and Ahsoka moved to where they could be seen but could still see, and hear, what was going on around the desk. Mace activated the comlink and the hologram of Adi Gallia, with alternate dimension Anakin at her side, appeared.

Anakin stared. The Anakin from the dimension they were in looked identical to the Anakin standing at Obi-Wan's side even though Obi-Wan only had the hologram of other dimension Anakin to compare to his friend and brother.

"_Chancellor_," Adi greeted Mace.

"_Chancellor Windu_," other Anakin greeted Mace politely.

"Master Gallia, Skywalker," Mace greeted them. "How are things going at Sullust?"

"_We have the rebels on the run, Chancellor,_" Adi said, "_but Maul showed up. Skywalker and I dueled him while we were on the planet and we managed to drive him off but I think it was a feint probably because of the disturbance that occurred right before he fled._"

"I felt the disturbance as well," Mace said.

"_Skywalker sensed three very powerful presences enter the galaxy, Chancellor,_" Adi added.

Mace frowned. "He did?"

"_Yes Chancellor Windu,_" other Anakin replied still in that polite tone that Obi-Wan's never heard from his former apprentice. He didn't think his former apprentice could be polite to Mace.

_I heard that,_ Anakin sent through the Force.

_It's true, sometimes,_ Obi-Wan sent back.

"_I felt it at the same time as the disturbance,_" other Anakin went on. "_It was weird only because one of the presences felt so familiar, so similar to my own. In fact, I may be way off, but I was sure it felt identical to my own Force presence._"

"_I agree with Skywalker, Chancellor. I felt the presence as well and it did feel identical to young Skywalker's,_" Adi added.

The door opened at that moment and Yoda walked into the office. "Master Gallia, young Skywalker," he greeted them walking over to his hoverchair and sitting down.

"_Master Yoda, I was just explaining to Chancellor Windu about…_"

"How identical to young Skywalker's Force presence one of the new presences feels," Yoda said with a nod. "Yes, know this I do."

"_I don't understand why it feels identical, Masters,_" other Anakin said looking confused.

"We do," Mace said with a glance toward Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka. "It is a complicated story to explain but I feel you two should know since Skywalker is so tuned into the Force that he felt a Force presence identical to his own even though there are lightyears between them."

"Is that wise?" Anakin whispered to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I don't think we have much of a say in this," he murmured back.

Mace began to explain everything that happened from them sensing the disturbance to meeting the three Jedi from another dimension that caused the disturbance. "The three Jedi come from a different dimension, one extremely different from ours," he said.

"_One of them is an alternate dimension me, isn't he?_" other Anakin asked.

"Yes."

"_Who are the other two?_" Adi asked.

"Ahsoka Tano and Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Adi's eyes went wide. "_Obi-Wan? He survives in that other dimension?_" she asked.

"Apparently so. They haven't told us about their dimension yet."

"_I see._"

Mace was silent for a long moment. "You said that Maul fled after he felt the disturbance," he said. "Do you think he fled because of the disturbance?"

"_I believe so, Master Windu,_" Adi said. "_I think this means that Maul and Sidious will try to figure out what caused the disturbance and if they find out it is possible to travel between dimensions, or that another Skywalker from a different dimension is in this dimension, then they could figure out a way to use that to their own advantage._"

"I agree," Yoda said. "Speak with the newcomers we will. Perhaps discover what was happening in their universe when they came here we will."

"_Very well, Master Yoda. After we finish things up here, we'll head back to Coruscant,_" Adi said before she and other Anakin inclined their heads and their holograms disappeared.

"Well, other Anakin is definitely different than our Anakin," Obi-Wan commented stepping out of the shadows with Anakin and Ahsoka just behind him.

Anakin snorted. "Not by much," he said. "You know I can be polite when I want to be."

"Yes, when you want to be is the key," Obi-Wan replied dryly.

Mace rested his hands on his desk. "It would be a good idea if we knew of what happened in your dimension. Perhaps knowing that will help us to figure out why you were sent here and, perhaps, what is the constant in this situation."

"Well," Obi-Wan began, "we come from a dimension where we are currently fighting a war against a group of people known as Separatists led by Count Dooku."

"Dooku?" Mace echoed. "That is a change because in this dimension, Dooku is actually a Council member."

Yoda's eyes narrowed. "Obi-Wan's survival and Dooku leading the Separatists in your dimension some changes they are. Need to know we do what else changed. Help us it will."

"Well, like I said, Ahsoka is Anakin's apprentice," Obi-Wan added, "and Anakin didn't join the Jedi Order until he was nine-years-old."

"Out of curiosity," Anakin blurted out interrupting Obi-Wan, "where did you find me before you brought me to the Jedi Temple?"

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes until he realized what Anakin was trying to figure out. He was trying to figure out if he grew up the same way he did in their dimension.

"You were found on Bellassa," said Mace. "I was actually the one that found you, Skywalker. You and your mother were living there when we arrived and your mother decided that she wanted you to grow up as a Jedi. I believe she said that you were meant to be a Jedi."

Anakin blinked. "Well, that is definitely a big time change from our dimension," he said.

"How so?" Yoda asked.

Anakin didn't answer although Obi-Wan saw his eyes cloud.

"His past before he came to the Jedi Temple is a very touchy for him, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said by way of explanation.

Yoda narrowed his eyes. "Not the constant that is then," he said. "Know the event that caused these alternate dimensions I still do not. Told me the Force has not but believe before my time it was. Meditate on this matter I shall more. Perhaps figure out what the event is I will if dig deeper into the Force I do."

"Until then," Mace said, "you three may stay at a nearby hotel. It would be wise to stay away from anyone you associated with in your dimension until we can figure out how to get you back to your dimension."

Obi-Wan figured that was wise. There was no telling if the people he, Anakin and Ahsoka associated with in their dimension were the same people they associated with in the dimension they were currently in.

He also decided that he would do the same thing as Master Yoda and meditate to see if he could figure out how to get back as well.

* * *

Darth Sidious narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the hologram of his apprentice kneeling before him. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"_As sure as I can be, master,_" Darth Maul said quietly. "_It seemed that the disturbance was centered around three people but I only recognized two of the Force signatures because I was fighting one with an identical Force signature and the other one felt like the Jedi I killed on Naboo twelve years ago. I never did learn his name. Anyway, whoever caused this disturbance one of them has the same exact Force signature as Skywalker._"

"That's impossible," Sidious growled.

"_I am only telling you of what I have felt, master._"

"Return to the _Vengeance_," Sidious ordered. "We will discuss this more once you are onboard. I want to know what caused this disturbance and I want to know why there is someone with a signature identical to Skywalker's running around the galaxy."

"_Yes my master._" Maul's hologram disappeared and Sidious sat back in his eyes contemplating what his apprentice just told him and wondering what could have caused that disturbance as well as how someone with the exact same Force signature as Skywalker could be running around the galaxy.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the long-time coming chapter 2**

**Darth: it's about time**

**Vader: tell me about it!**

**Blaze: hey, you don't make an appearance**

**Vader: yet**

**Blaze: (slams flaming machete into Vader's head)**

**Vader: what was that for?!**

**Severus: she only does that to her favorite characters when they're about to reveal a spoiler**

**Anakin: who the blazes is the guy in the suit with a flaming machete in his helmet?**

**Blaze: (removes flaming machete from Vader's head and tosses it into Palpypie) no one**

**Palpypie: OW!**

**Severus: oh quit whining, dunderhead.**

**Palpypie: (glares furiously at Severus)**

**Blaze: (chuckles) please review, they are always appreciated, and I will post chapter 3 hopefully before Thanksgiving but if not then Saturday definitely. (Well I hope definitely at least. It depends on how long it takes to type the next chapter.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the 7 people who reviewed the last chapter and here is chapter 3. I hope that you like it and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

**Chapter 3**

Darth Maul landed his starfighter in the hangar bay of the _Vengeance_ before climbing out of it. He was deep in thought so barely acknowledged the techs that moved out of his way or saluted as he walked by. He was thinking about his duel with Skywalker and then feeling the disturbance that brought about a presence that felt identical to Skywalker. Could his master be right? Could there be someone with a Force signature identical to Skywalker's running around the galaxy? If so then what could be done about it? Could there be a way to use that to their advantage?

He was so deep in thought that he barely noticed it when he reached the turbolift that would take him to the bridge of the _Vengeance._ He shook himself from his thoughts before stepping into the lift and it began its ascent upward. When it came to a stop, the Zabrak Sith stepped out of it before making his way toward where his master was standing near the large viewports watching the dreadnoughts that Maul had returned with after the Battle of Sullust.

Sidious glanced at him briefly as Maul came to a stop just behind and slightly to the left of where he was standing before bowing. "We need to discuss this disturbance in private," he began. "But first, I want a full report on what occurred at Sullust."

"Yes master." Maul outlined everything that occurred at Sullust including his duel with Adi Gallia and Anakin Skywalker. "It was during the duel that I felt the disturbance, master," he finished. "As I already told you, I felt the same Force signature as the Jedi I killed on Naboo twelve years ago as well as Skywalker's, which seemed odd. It felt like they were lightyears apart."

"Which supports my theory," Sidious said. "Was that the reason why you abandoned the campaign on Sullust?"

"That and the fact that reinforcements had arrived for Gallia and Skywalker," Maul replied. "My forces would have been overrun so I had no choice but to retreat."

Sidious turned around to fix yellow eyes on his apprentice before he jerked his head. "Come," he said before he led the way down the walkway and into the turbolift that would take them downward. When it came to a stop on the floor beneath the bridge, Sidious walked off it before walking down the long, winding corridor toward his meditation chamber and Maul kept a steady pace after him.

When they reached the chamber, Sidious walked over to the large viewports to examine the stars that glittered against the velvet blanket of space. "My theory," he began, "is that there is another Skywalker running around in the galaxy along with the Jedi Kenobi, whom you killed on Naboo and another one. I know you killed Kenobi twelve years ago, which is why I believe they don't come from this dimension."

"What do you mean, master?" asked Maul.

"At the moment, I cannot explain it, Lord Maul," said Sidious. "We need to figure out what we are going to do to take advantage of this new threat."

"Especially if there is another Skywalker running around," Maul agreed. "One is bad enough."

Sidious pursed his lips together. "Yes, he certainly is powerful. We must defeat him if we are to achieve our goal. He is too powerful to be kept alive."

"I agree, my master. But what of the disturbance?"

"I will need to figure out, for sure, if there is another Skywalker running around before I can do anything," Sidious said. "As you are too easily recognized, I will send Ventress to infiltrate Corsucant and discover if there is another Skywalker running around."

"If we felt the disturbance, master, then the Jedi likely felt it as well? And how can we be sure the causes of the disturbance are on Coruscant?"

"That is what Ventress shall determine. She is our best spy so she should be able to find the truth without revealing her existence to the Jedi. She's done it before."

"Yes master."

Sidious walked over to the communications console before punching in the frequency that would connect him with Asajj Ventress, the Dathomirian witch and spy for Darth Sidious. The flickering blue image of Ventress appeared and she bowed when she saw who was contacting her. "Yes my lord?" Ventress asked.

"Ventress, I have a mission for you..."

* * *

"What are you doing, master…er Anakin?" Ahsoka asked watching her master as Anakin scrolled through the Holonet eyes narrowed as he clicked on links and read information on the passages he pulled up.

"Just seeing what people we associated with in our dimension are doing in this one," Anakin replied pulling up another passage before his eyes glittered with surprise. "This is surprising."

"What is?" Obi-Wan asked walking over to join them.

"I searched for Pa…er Senator Amidala and it says here that she isn't a Senator, she's a Queen. Apparently, when the people of Naboo wanted to change the constitution to keep Pa…Amidala in office, she accepted the change and has been queen since."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "That is certainly a change," he said. "And we also learned that some members of the Jedi Order aren't members in this dimension like Aayla."

"I wonder how much had changed," Anakin mused.

Obi-Wan's gray-blue eyes narrowed. "Look up Siri Tachi, Anakin," he said.

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan before smirking.

"Not a word, Anakin."

Anakin chuckled before typing in Siri Tachi's name. It appeared and Anakin read through a passage concerning her. "Okay, it looks like she left the Jedi Order twelve years ago and began working as a…bounty hunter? Now that's surprising."

"It is," Obi-Wan said. "Does it say why?"

Anakin scrolled down more before shaking his head. "It only states that she was once a part of the Jedi Order, left twelve years ago and has been a bounty hunter ever since," he said.

He scrolled back upwards but before he could put in another name to search, a knock sounded on the door to the hotel room. Obi-Wan walked over to the door before opening it to reveal Master Yoda standing with Adi Gallia and other Anakin just behind them.

They had been on Coruscant for three days since they arrived after being transported to the other dimension. During that time, Master Yoda and Chancellor Windu, that was still going to take some getting used to, had been trying to figure out why the Force had brought them to that dimension. Both Obi-Wan and Yoda had meditated but neither of them came up with anything that could help them figure out what they were going to figure out.

And since they also decided it wasn't a good idea for the two Anakins to meet, Ahsoka was surprised to see the other Anakin there.

"Master Yoda, what brings you here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Just returned to Coruscant Master Gallia and Knight Skywalker did," Yoda said. "Brought with them, important news they did. Need to know this you there do."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Come on in," he said stepping aside while Anakin shut down the holonet and turned around in his seat as Yoda, Adi and other Anakin made his way into the room. The two Anakins examined each other and Ahsoka had to glance between the two of them before she smirked.

"I figured out how I can tell both of you apart," she said.

"How?" Anakin asked turning his gaze from his alternate dimension self to look at Ahsoka.

"Just look for the polite one and I know I found the one from this dimension," Ahsoka said.

Anakin glowered. "Very funny, Snips," he retorted.

Ahsoka laughed. "I thought it was."

Obi-Wan was smirking.

"Shut up, Obi-Wan," Anakin growled.

"I didn't say anything," Obi-Wan protested.

"You were thinking it."

"Oh?" Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose. "And when did you suddenly learn how to read another's mind?'

Anakin just shrugged smirking.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Yes, I don't even know the other Anakin and I can already see the difference," he said.

Anakin scowled good-humoredly at the Jedi Master.

Adi Gallia moved forward past Yoda to gaze at Obi-Wan surprise in her eyes. "I know Master Yoda said you were from a different dimension but it's still surprising to see you when I last saw you before you and Master Qui-Gon went off to Naboo twelve years ago."

"Speaking of Master Qui-Gon, what happened to him?" Obi-Wan asked.

Gallia sighed. "He was killed just before your this dimension self was killed," she said softly.

Obi-Wan sighed.

"Is it possible that that's the constant?" Anakin asked.

"Possible it is," Yoda said. "However, occur in every alternate dimension out there it must for it to be the constant."

"So you said that you had information you felt we needed to know," said Obi-Wan bringing the group back to the matter at hand.

"Anakin does," Gallia said glancing at other Anakin. "Anakin, tell them what you told me."

"Yes Master. I had a vision while we were on our way back from Sullust," other Anakin explained. "I saw a duel; I recognized Maul as one of the participants but Palpatine was there as well. He wasn't fighting, he was watching. And then I saw myself. Only there was something different, I could practically feel the dark side surrounding me and I was feeling anger like I've never felt before. When I looked around more, I saw the motionless forms of Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. And then I heard Palpatine egging me on, calling for me to use the dark side and use my anger and I was listening to him without realizing it. It was as if it came naturally to me. It was then that I realized it couldn't have been me I was seeing because I've never let my anger take control of me before."

Other Anakin broke off.

"Go on and tell them your theory," Gallia said.

"Yes Master. My theory is that my vision wasn't warning me of something I would do, it was warning me of something my alternate dimension self would do."

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin as one who looked surprised. "Me?" he echoed.

Other Anakin nodded. "I couldn't see when or where this would occur but it's something we all need to keep in mind. Most of my visions have come true and so we must assume this one may come true as well."

"Yes, you two are definitely very different," Obi-Wan said lightly in an attempt to get Anakin out of his stupor.

Anakin blinked before shaking his head. "Now that I think about it, I can understand why your vision is about me and not about you. If Obi-Wan and Ahsoka really are dead in that vision then that is enough to make me angry even if…even if I promised myself I would never drift that close to the dark side again."

"Again?" Obi-Wan and Ahsoka echoed.

Anakin avoided their gaze and didn't say anything but Ahsoka could feel his guilt and pain through the Force.

"Sense I do a great amount of pain from you," Yoda said. "Hiding something from your friends you are."

Anakin looked down. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Make you feel better it might. Erase that guilt and pain you feel it will," Yoda said calmly.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Anakin snapped getting to his feet and stalking off to the balcony.

Obi-Wan immediately went after him leaving Ahsoka standing beside the other dimension Jedi.

* * *

Anakin leaned out over the balcony to observe the towering, slender skyscrapers that made up Coruscant's upper level. His thoughts were a chaotic whirlwind in his mind as he recalled that day two years earlier; his mother's bleeding form, her last words as she closed her eyes and died in his arms, the intense rage he felt, the overwhelming guilt he felt after he massacred the Tusken Raider's camp. He had made a promise to Padmé that he would become a powerful Jedi, powerful enough to stop the people he cared about from dying and yet, on the inside, he promised himself he would never drift that close to the dark side again.

And yet his alternate dimension self had stated that he would again drift close to the dark side and that scared Anakin more than anything.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan's concerned voice sounded next to Anakin.

Anakin closed his eyes. "I'm sorry master," he whispered.

"About what?"

Anakin opened his eyes. "I told you that I promised myself I would never drift that close to the dark side again because it's happened before." Unable to keep what happened a secret any longer, Anakin told his brother of the massacre he committed on Tatooine.

"I…I just lost control, Master," he whispered. "My mother…she died in my arms and it…and it was the Tusken Raiders fault and I…and I wanted them to pay for what they did. I…I want them to suffer and…" Anakin broke off tears appearing in his eyes.

Obi-Wan put an arm around Anakin's shoulders. "And that's why you're afraid that if other Anakin's vision comes true then you'll have broken your promise to never drift that close to the dark side again," he said matter-of-factly.

Anakin nodded. "I felt so guilty afterwards, Master," he said softly, "but what was even worse was that I didn't feel guilty for what I did to the Tusken Raiders, I still don't, I felt guilty that I had used my anger, that I had touched the dark side. And that's what scares me more than anything. Does this mean that the Council was right after all and I am dangerous because I felt no remorse for what I did to that tribe?"

"Anakin, you aren't dangerous," Obi-Wan said. "At first I agreed with the Council but as I got to know you better, I realized that you aren't dangerous. You may be a Jedi but you need to understand that to be angry is to be human."

Anakin smiled faintly. "Padmé said the same thing when I told her of what happened on Tatooine," he said softly.

"To be a Jedi is not to forget that you are human, it is to control the emotions that make you human so that they do not control you," Obi-Wan said calmly.

Anakin was silent for a long moment. "I just don't like how close I drifted to the dark side that day, Master," he said softly.

"I know," Obi-Wan said.

"And what makes it worse is my other dimension self said that most of his visions come true."

"Just because most of his visions come true doesn't mean all of them will come true," Obi-Wan said. "Perhaps this is one of the visions that won't come true."

"Maybe but what if…?"

"Anakin, don't think about what ifs. We will deal with it when the time comes. As Master Qui-Gon once told me, be mindful of the future but not at the expense of the present. We need to focus on figuring out why we were brought ere and how to get back to our own dimension," said Obi-Wan.

Anakin was silent for a long moment observing the skyscrapers. He knew his former master was right; he couldn't focus on his alternate dimension self's vision, he had to focus on figuring out how to return to their own dimension as well as why they were brought here. He let out a long sigh. "You're right, master," he said softly turning his gaze to his former master. "We have more pressing matters to worry about than whether the other Anakin's vision was true or not."

"We will keep it in mind though," Obi-Wan said, "and, if it will make you feel better, Ahsoka and I will watch our backs and perhaps prevent other Anakin's vision from coming true."

Anakin felt grateful that, for once, his former master was actually going to watch his back rather than only watching the backs of others. Usually, his former master would neglect himself in favor of helping others. It wasn't a bad trait, just irritating and usually resulted in him having to be saved by Anakin.

"Thank you, master," he said.

Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder before removing his arm. "Come, let's get inside. It's a bit too chilly out here," he said.

Anakin smiled faintly before nodding and the two of them made their way back into the apartment.

* * *

Asajj Ventress lowered her macrobinoculars a sense of triumph at having completed her mission but also a sense of anger and irritating that there was a second Skywalker to deal with. She disliked the first Skywalker, with his constant attempts to turn her from the dark side as well as the irritating politeness and lack of anger that existed around him.

The second Skywalker, on the other hand, was different.

Ventress wasn't close enough to the hotel to actually be sensed, she had found the hotel that the three her master told her find were staying on pure chance and the Force, but she was close enough to sense them especially the boiling frustration and guilt that existed around the second Skywalker. It was so unlike the Skywalker she often came into conflict with. She wasn't just a spy and her other, more off the record, duties had put her into conflict with Skywalker and the rest of the Jedi before.

Putting her macrobinoculars away, Ventress stood up and slipped out of the building she had been using as her hideout. She made her way toward her speeder before leaping into it and guiding it toward the Works section of the city-planet. When she reached the abandoned warehouse where she normally contacted her mission whenever she had missions on Coruscant she leapt out of her speeder before going over to the communication panel to place a call to the _Vengeance._

"_Ventress,_" Sidious's said as his hologram appeared.

"Master," Ventress replied kneeling down.

"_What did you discover?_"

"I discovered that there is another Skywalker identical to the one that is giving you so much trouble but also slightly different. Unlike the Skywalker we are used to dealing with, master, this one was harboring a lot of guilt and frustration within him," Ventress said.

"_Is that so?_" Sidious echoed before he spoke behind him and Maul's hologram joined Sidious's.

"_It should not make any difference, master,_" Maul said. "_He is still dangerous._"

Sidious's lips pressed together. "_Yes, you are correct. He is powerful but he is also dangerous. However, we could convert him to the dark side._"

Maul's lips twisted. "_He is not worthy,_" he growled. "_Give me permission to take Skywalker and his pathetic companions out and I shall prove that he is not worthy to be your apprentice, master._"

Ventress stayed silent as she listened to the master and apprentice talk all the while thinking about the second Skywalker and his companions. "If you will forgive me for asking, I would like to prove to you my worth by taking out this second Skywalker and his companions as well," she said bowing when Sidious and Maul looked at her.

"_I wish to be the one to take them out,_" Maul snarled. "_I killed Kenobi once before, I can do it again._"

"I can kill them just as easily as you can," Ventress spat back.

"_Silence, both of you_," Sidious growled.

Ventress and Maul fell silent.

"_You can use this opportunity to learn to work together as you will need to do for us to achieve our ultimate goal. After we achieve our ultimate goal then you can continue this feud of yours but not before. You two are to take out this second Skywalker and his companions together._"

"How shall we do that, master?" Ventress asked turning her eyes away from Maul to look at the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Sidious's lips pressed together. "_If my theory about these people being from a different dimension is correct then they shall likely seek a way to return to their dimension. I want you, Ventress, to discover how they may have arrived in this dimension. Look into myths, news, anything that supports this idea. When you find something that is likely the cause then report to me immediately. Maul, I have an assignment for you._"

"Yes master," Ventress said bowing and Maul echoed it before the two holograms disappeared.

Ventress straightened up before gazing through the shadows that filled the warehouse. _Time to do some research,_ she thought before she shut down the communications panel and made her way toward her speeder.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 3**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: I am going to try to make each part ten chapters long but I doubt that shall happen. This part might only be eight chapters long but I shall try to stretch it to ten**

**Severus: good luck**

**Harry: she don't need luck!**

**Anakin: besides, luck doesn't exist**

**Blaze: O_O I did not know that.**

**Anakin: well, now you do**

**Blaze: (chuckles) please review and I shall post chapter 4 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you to the 7 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the greatest and here is the next chapter. Everything dealing with the articles that are presented in this chapter are completely and utterly fiction; I quite literally made them up out of thin air. There is no scientific backing to it, well maybe a little but not much and probably not much that can actually be spotted. It is based entirely on what I think happens and it suits the plotline of the story. (I'll admit, it's also based a little on the movie**_** Phineas and Ferb:**__**Across the 2**__**nd**__** Dimension). **_**I hope that you like it and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

**Chapter 4**

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes as he clicked open another link before reading the information that was present within it. He had decided to do some research based upon what occurred before they ended up in the dimension they were currently in. As he hadn't been that successful in finding a way to get out of the situation they were in by meditating, he decided to see if research would help.

All he could find so far were the myths that his master had him read when he was an apprentice and there seemed to be nothing else on the subject of dimensional travel. The lack of information made Obi-Wan decide to change what he was looking for and he, closing down the passage he had been reading, began searching for information on black holes.

Many links appeared once the page finished loading and Obi-Wan, lips curving into a frown, accessed one of the links bringing up a passage written by a scientist fifty years earlier who graduated from the University of Coruscant two years before he published the article.

"_Black holes are the cold remnants of former stars that are so dense that nothing, not even light, can escape its gravitational pull,_" the first line of the passage read and, as Obi-Wan read further down, he noticed that he already knew a lot was presented in the passage.

He sighed; that didn't help matters. He closed the article before scrolling through the links again.

"Master, maybe you should rest and continue the research tomorrow," Anakin suggested.

Obi-Wan glanced at his former apprentice. "I'm fine, Anakin," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Uh huh," Anakin said with a snort clearly seeing beyond the façade Obi-Wan was using to cover his exhaustion. "Come on, Master, the information's not going to go away during the night. Ahsoka has the right idea."

Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder to where Ahsoka was lying curled up asleep on one of the form couches in the living area of the apartment they had been given. He turned his gaze back to Anakin. "I'm fine," he insisted. "Go and get some rest, Anakin."

Anakin sighed. "I doubt I'll get any sleep," he said. "I just…I can't stop thinking about the other Anakin's vision and about what happened on Tatooine."

Obi-Wan placed a comforting hand on his former Padawan's shoulder. "Anakin, perhaps it would be a good idea to meditate," he said and, seeing the grimace on his brother's face, added, "I know you do not like to meditate but I think it will help you come to terms with what happened on Tatooine as well as what other Anakin's vision was saying. Just meditate if you can't get to sleep."

Anakin was silent for a long moment. "I will meditate if you go to bed," he said finally.

"Anakin, I'm not…"

"You keep saying that, master, but I can sense that you are getting tired. Just please go and rest."

Obi-Wan was silent. "All right," he said.

Anakin smiled before he walked away into one of the rooms within the apartment. The door slide closed behind him and Obi-Wan returned his attention to the datacomputer screen. He was about to shut it down when a link caught his eye.

_Black Holes Connected With Other Dimensions?_

Obi-Wan, curious, clicked on the link and an article written, surprisingly, by someone who was a Jedi in the dimension Obi-Wan came from but was a scientist and University of Coruscant graduate in the dimension they were in. Despite having told Anakin that he would go to sleep, Obi-Wan began reading the article instead.

"_Black holes are basically the cold remnants of stars that are so dense that nothing, not even light, can escape its gravitational pull. That is what most databases say about them but there is more to them than simply that. Black holes are linked with wormholes, which have only been seen in fiction and yet there is some proof to their existence._

_It is said that if something falls into a black hole then it is lost forever. However, some scientists believe that it is actually stored in the Event Horizon but there are some scientists out there that believe black hole is just another name for a wormhole and that black holes are actually the gateway to another dimension._

_During my years of research, I have come to see that it is possible. I cannot test my hypothesis because of the powerful gravitational pull of a black hole that would prevent any transmission from escaping should someone survive the entry and arrive in another dimension. My research is based solely on information I have gathered from the Jedi within the Jedi Temple._

_I know many will not believe me nor will they believe the Jedi but the Jedi I spoke with believe that black holes are powerful entities of the Force itself. I have little understanding of the Force but what I do understand of the Force supports the Jedi's theory._

_These Jedi stated that if something, or someone, was to fall into a black hole and survive the entry then it was very possible that the Force would transport them to another dimension. To be more specific, these Jedi said that the other dimension would be an _alternate_ dimension._

_Alternate dimensions are dimensions that are similar to the dimension we currently live in but with some drastic changes. These Jedi also stated that there is always one thing that remains constant in every alternate dimension. In a way, alternate dimensions are like forks in a road that pass by the same exact thing._

_This example would be best explained like this. The pointing at which the road breaks off into separate forks is the event in the past that created the alternate dimensions, the event that no one knows about, and each fork is an alternate dimension. But, when traveling down each fork, someone will come across something significant that appears along every other fork. This significant thing can be something as simple as the same tree or the same boulder. Not only that but, in order to go from one fork to the other, without going back in time to the event that caused the fork, would be to connect a path to the fork you wish to go to._

_This theory means that each alternate dimension the Force created can only be accessed by a connected path and that connected path is a black hole. Black holes connect one alternate dimension to another just as a simple path connects one fork in the road to another._

_Determining what the constant in each dimension is extremely hard because in order to find the constant, you would need to travel to more than one alternate dimension. The only way to do this would be to travel through a black hole and hope you survive the entry. Not to mention, it takes more than just visiting one dimension to determine the constant. You need to visit many of them._

_This brings me to my next point. The Jedi I spoke with stated that if someone was brave enough, or foolish enough, to travel through a black hole from one dimension to another then they would end up going in a counterclockwise motion. This means that if you end up in another dimension then there is no 100% guarantee you will end up in the dimension you came from if you travel through another black hole. You may have to travel through many dimensions before you reach the one you originally came from._

_I do not know if any of these theories are proven; the Jedi could offer no proof except for the myths and legends that they have within their archives at the Jedi Temple. The Jedi I spoke with believe these myths but I know many who do not, who are skeptical that alternate dimensions actually exist. I dare not rebuff the common belief but I wanted what I learned to get out into the open and thus is the reason why I wrote this article._"

Obi-Wan leaned back rubbing his eyes as he finished reading the article. Whether what the article said was true or not, it did answer a lot of questions and it certainly made sense. The fact that Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka survived a journey through a black hole and ended up in an alternate dimension supported the argument portrayed in the article. However, Obi-Wan was unsure of whether the rest of what was said in the article was true or not.

If it was then Obi-Wan knew that there was a very good chance he, Anakin and Ahsoka would have to travel through many alternate dimensions, no matter what each dimension has in store for them, in order to get back home.

Obi-Wan yawned before shutting down the datacomputer. He got to his feet before walking over to one of the other rooms within the apartment. He got ready for bed, lied down and, to his surprise, was asleep within seconds of closing his eyes.

* * *

Anakin tried to meditate.

It was a lot harder than he thought it would be. He disliked meditation but he could still do it, most of the time anyway, but his thoughts were so chaotic, so stuck on Tatooine and other Anakin's vision, that he couldn't find his center. It was his chaotic thoughts that were preventing him from meditating and it was those same thoughts that prevented him from falling asleep.

Sighing, Anakin gazed out the window of the apartment thinking about his own dimension, about his beautiful wife. He wondered if she even noticed he was gone. Did she think he was dead? How long would it take for him to return to her?

Thinking about his wife brought up his wife's words to him, words that his master repeated when he told him of the massacre he committed on Tatooine; _to be angry is to be human._

Anakin sighed; both his master and his wife were correct and yet he knew he had a problem controlling his anger. Just as he told Padmé, he was a Jedi and he knew he was better than that but was he really? Could he actually control his emotions and release his anger, fear and frustration into the Force in a moment of crisis? He could do it if he had some time to himself, or even when sparring with his former master, but in a moment of crisis?

Like in other Anakin's vision, with Sidious goading him into attacking after Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were killed, could he control his anger then? Based on other Anakin's vision, the answer to that would be no.

And if Sidious threatened Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, would Anakin be able to control himself? He liked to think that he would be able to but even he wasn't too sure.

Whether it was Obi-Wan and Ahsoka getting threatened, injured or killed, Anakin did not know if he would be able to control himself, if he would be able to stop himself from drifting too close to the dark side again.

He had promised himself that he would never repeat what happened on Tatooine but could he do it?

Anakin shook his head. All this thinking about what might not happen was giving him a headache and that was the last thing he needed. His chaotic thoughts were keeping him from falling asleep and a headache would only make things worse.

Anakin stood up before walking over to his bed and lying down. He rested his head on his pillow but did not fall asleep; instead his gaze was fixed on the ceiling above his head and his thoughts were still in disarray in his mind.

The following morning, Anakin was exhausted and his apprentice was the first one to notice. That was probably because Obi-Wan wasn't yet up.

"Master, are you all right?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin yawned. "I didn't get any sleep last night," he admitted.

Ahsoka's lekku twitched in concern. "Maybe you can try to go to sleep now," she suggested.

"I doubt it will work."

"Did you meditate?"

Anakin jumped before glaring at his former master as Obi-Wan walked into the living area. "Don't do that," he protested.

Obi-Wan's eyes glittered with amusement. "Sorry," he said.

Anakin sighed. "I tried," he said. "But my thoughts kept going everywhere and I don't exactly have the patience to wait for my thoughts to get together."

"Well, I suppose it was worth a shot," Obi-Wan said walking into the kitchenette. "Anything to drink? Tea?"

"No thanks."

"Anything for you, Ahsoka?"

"Some tea would be nice, thanks," Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan nodded it before fixing the two of them a cup of tea and then handing it to Ahsoka before sitting down on the couch. "I found something interesting out last night," he said sipping at his tea.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Was this before or after we agreed I would try to meditate if you went to sleep?" he asked.

Obi-Wan looked a little sheepish. "I was going to go to bed, Anakin," he said, "but I spotted a link that I thought might provide some information on our current predicament. Turns out, I was right. The article was written by Quinlan Vos, who isn't a Jedi in this dimension. Vos is actually a scientist and graduate of the University of Coruscant. He wrote an article about black holes and how they could be linked to alternate dimensions."

Obi-Wan paused before going on to explain everything that was within the article; from the forks a single event in the past created to the paths that allowed one to travel to another dimension to the counterclockwise way one would travel if they did continuingly travel from one dimension to another.

"Based on Vos's article," Obi-Wan said, "We would have to travel through several different dimensions in order to return to ours and there is no telling of what each dimension is going to be like. As the article said, each dimension is drastically different from the one before it except for the constant."

"So whatever the constant in these other dimensions is, that is the constant in our dimension as well?" Ahsoka asked.

"Based on Vos's article and what Master Yoda and Ma…Chancellor Windu said, yes. This means that if Qui-Gon's death was the constant then in every other dimension we have to visit in order to return to our dimension Qui-Gon would have to have died. But if he doesn't in one of the many dimensions we'll have to travel to then his death was not the constant."

Anakin was silent. "So if we visit every one of these dimensions to get home and we see something that occurs in all the dimensions then that will occur, or already occurred, in our dimension?" he asked.

"Yes. That is the gist of it."

"So, it seems to me that we have to do some alternate dimension traveling in order to get home," Ahsoka said. "Can we really survive another entry through a black hole?"

"The Force kept us alive the first time so I think it will keep us alive the next time we go through it," Obi-Wan said.

"Can you be sure of that?"

"No, not really but I trust the Force."

"As do I but…" Anakin shrugged. "If it's the only way to get back to our dimension then I'm willing to risk it."

"I suspected you would," Obi-Wan said with a faint smile. "Why don't we go speak with the Chancellor and tell him of what we have determined?"

Anakin stood up. "Might as well go now. The sooner we leave this dimension the happier I'll be."

Obi-Wan rested a hand on his beard a knowing gleam in his eyes and Anakin avoided his eyes hoping Obi-Wan didn't know the real reason why he would be happier to return to their own dimension.

* * *

Ahsoka followed Obi-Wan and Anakin as they led the way toward the Chancellor's office. The clones examined them curiously as they walked but didn't interfere. That was probably because Barriss Offee was leading them through the twists and turns of the Senate building.

When they reached the Chancellor's office, Barriss alerted the Chancellor to their arrival before stepping aside. "He'll see you now," she said.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan replied politely before walking into the office with Anakin and Ahsoka just behind him.

Mace glanced up at them while Yoda, who was seated in the same spot he as earlier, also looked up. To Ahsoka's surprise, other Anakin and Adi Gallia were also there.

"What brings you here, Obi-Wan?" Mace asked.

"I did some research on what might have caused us to be transported here," Obi-Wan said before explaining everything he read in Vos's article. "I have a theory that if Anakin, Ahsoka and I were to travel through a black hole again then I find it likely that we will be transported to another alternate dimension. If we keep going through black holes, and hope we survive the entry, then eventually we will return to our own dimension."

"A sound theory that is," Yoda said. "But dangerous it is. Survived you did because willed it the Force did. Know I do not if let you survive another entry into a black hole the Force will."

"Just as Anakin stated earlier, he is willing to risk it and, frankly, so am I."

"So am I," Ahsoka agreed.

Yoda was silent for a long moment. "If wish to try out your theory you wish to then go to the same black hole you used to enter this dimension you must. However, deep in Separatist space that black hole is."

"That makes me curious," Anakin said. "The black hole we flew into in our dimension was nowhere near Alderaan and that was where we ended up crash-landing. It's confusing."

"Believe I do that guided you to Alderaan the Force did when exited the black hole you did. Possible it is that do the same the Force will if survive the entry you do."

"And since the black hole is in the space controlled by Maul and Sidious, I have asked Master Gallia and Skywalker to accompany you. Their mission is simply to make sure you get in the black hole's gravitational pull and then pull out. If Maul and Sidious know of what is going on and did some research just as Obi-Wan did then they may be waiting for you."

"If we can get you through the black hole before Maul and Sidious knows what is going on then that will null and void my vision as well," other Anakin added.

Ahsoka was positive that Anakin would want his counterpart's vision to be null and void as well. She glanced at Obi-Wan who was thinking hand caressing his beard as it always did whenever he was deep in thought. "I agree," he said. "The sooner we get to the black hole the better it will be for everyone."

"Then it is agreed," Mace said. "May the Force be with you, all of you."

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: okay, this part is going to be a lot shorter than I thought it would be**

**Darth: how many more chapters**

**Blaze: two maybe three**

**Darth: so each part is going to have only six to seven chapters?**

**Blaze: no. Some parts may be longer than others.**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Harry: yup. FLUFFY GET DOWN FROM THERE!**

**Fluffy: (barks and leaps on top of Senate building)**

**Palpypie: AHH THREE-HEADED DOG!**

**Fluffy: (growls)**

**Blaze: eat him! Since the Zillo beast couldn't eat him, you eat him!**

**Darth: poor Cerberus**

**Fluffy: (barks and runs away)**

**Zillo Beast: (sees Palpypie) FOOD! (Goes after Palpypie)**

**Anakin: (starts to intervene)**

**Blaze: (pulls out flaming machete) don't even think about it**

**Anakin: (gulps) you're on your own, Palpatine!**

**Palpypie: ahhh (gets eaten by Zillo beast)**

**Zillo Beast: he's disgusting (spits Palpypie out and stalks away) **

**Blaze: wow, even the Zillo beast doesn't like you. Please review and I will post chapter 5 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon and I hope that you liked this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you to the 6 people who reviewed the last chapter and I hope that you like this chapter. Also, though I probably should have done this at the beginning of the story, for the alternate dimension Anakins, Ahsokas and Obi-Wans, I am now going to refer to them by their last names so as to not confuse them. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**

**Chapter 5**

"_I discovered an article written by Quinlan Vos, a graduate of the University of Corsucant. Though the article never said it, I am assuming that the only way to leave an alternate dimension would be to leave the same way you entered it through a black hole. If you survived the journey through the black hole then you are likely to end up in an alternate dimension or so the article states,_" Ventress said through the comm.

"How can we be sure this article is true?" Maul asked coolly lifting his gaze from the article he was currently reading on the datapad in his hand. "It sounds like utter rubbish to me."

"_Well, there are three people who are identical in terms of their Force signatures to three others and yet they are also different. This article supports that possibility,_" Ventress snapped.

"If there is a way to enter another dimension then we must discover it," Sidious said. "To be able to extend the influence of the dark side to other dimensions who have not yet opened their eyes to the dark side's influence, it would make things worthwhile."

"We do not know if we can travel to other dimensions though," Maul said. "How do we know traveling through a black hole will truly bring us to another dimension? It all seems to be based on whether we survive the journey or not and that is not a guarantee."

"Three have already succeeded in that," Sidious said eyes closed as he stood on the bridge of the _Vengeance_. Though his eyes were closed, Maul knew that he was aware of everything that was going on, on the bridge. The Dathomirian Zabrak also got the feeling that his master wasn't letting the events on the bridge distract him from his thoughts and he, obviously, was deep in thought.

Finally, after several long moments Sidious's eyes opened. "The Force is clouded and I cannot see through it as if it was thick smoke and yet I felt something. These three newcomers, the ones who have identical Force signature to three others in this galaxy, I must know more about them. They pose a danger, especially the one with a signature identical to Skywalker's, but they are also the key. There is something more at play here, something that I cannot see. It is just beyond my reach and yet it is there. I just do not know what it is."

Sidious turned his gaze to Maul and Ventress's hologram. "I want these three newcomers," he said. "If t is true that the only way to leave an alternate dimension is to leave the same way you entered it, and if these three newcomers entered through a black hole, then that would be the ideal place to stage an ambush and capture them. That is what you two must do. You two must find and capture these three newcomers. Bring them to me alive."

"_Yes my lord. How will we know if we have the right ones though?_" Ventress asked.

"You will know. The one with the signature identical to Skywalker is, based on Ventress's report, different from Skywalker, very different. If you find the Skywalker that is not like the one we're used to then his companions, no doubt, will not be far behind him."

"_Yes my lord._"

"Yes my lord."

"Ventress, you're dismissed. I will contact you again when it is time to stage the ambush. Maul, I want a report on your mission."

Ventress bowed and her hologram disappeared.

Maul also bowed. "It would appear that the Jedi have been staying a step ahead of us," he said. "I went to Korriban, just as you asked master, but the holocron you sent me to find wasn't there. I believe the Jedi may have already gotten to it."

Sidious's eyes filled with anger but his voice stayed calm as he said, "That is rather unfortunate. How the Jedi keep staying ahead of us is a mystery but I will figure it out eventually. Let us focus on the ambush before we do anything else."

"Yes master."

* * *

The Jedi had decided on escorting Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to the black hole with two Republic Star Destroyers, which, they hoped, would be enough to repel the Separatists should Sidious and Maul decide to attack. After a brief discussion, it was decided that the three dimension travelers would travel onboard the _Redeemer _and, when they were near the black hole, they would leave on the _Twilight. _That way they would be safe most of the way should the Separatists attack.

While Anakin wanted to fight if the Separatists did attack, he was beginning to understand that their priority was getting back to their own dimension. He didn't want to spend too long away from their own dimension for fear that Padmé might guess that he had been killed in action. He didn't want that to happen.

As he sat, thinking, in the quarters the Jedi had given them onboard the _Redeemer_, he was half-aware of Skywalker sitting down beside him. It was awkward to have his alternate dimension self sit beside him; they were identical in appearance, in their presence in the Force and in parts of their personality and yet parts of them differed greatly.

"I sense longing within you," Skywalker said.

Anakin looked at his alternate dimension self but said nothing.

"You miss someone…a lot," Skywalker added.

Anakin was silent. "Have you ever met Queen Amidala?" he asked.

Skywalker shook his head. "I heard from my master before the Battle of Naboo that she was a natural, very compassionate leader even though she was really young when she took the throne on Naboo."

Anakin sighed inwardly. That meant that his alternate dimension self wouldn't understand. He didn't know Padmé as well as Anakin did in the dimension he came from.

"You miss the Amidala of your dimension, don't you?" Skywalker asked.

Anakin hesitated although he saw a gleam of understanding in his alternate dimension self's eyes. _He doesn't know Padmé in this dimension so how would he understand?_ He thought.

Skywalker either knew what he was thinking or he was anticipating that type of question. "You know, not long ago, I was in the same boat as you. Back when Master Gallia and I were in the Outer Rim during the first couple of years of the war, I missed Coruscant and I missed someone as well. I never let on that I was feeling that way but Master Gallia sensed it and asked me if I wanted to talk with her about it. At first, I was reluctant but then I finally told her that I missed someone I cared about a lot. I expected her to lecture me on letting go of attachments but she didn't. She was very understanding."

"Why are you telling me this?" Anakin asked.

"Because I can sense that you are missing someone but also feel guilty. I don't know why that is but I'm telling you this because maybe talking about this with someone you trust will help you with that guilt you're feeling."

Anakin was silent. "Who was it?"

"Excuse me?"

That was definitely not something Anakin would say but he decided saying anything about it. "Who did you miss during those first few years of the war? Or am I being too nosy?"

Skywalker smiled. "That is something we have in common. Master Gallia always commented that I was too nosy," he said. "It was Barriss Offee." Sadness crept into his tone of voice.

"Something happened didn't it?"

He nodded. "She was killed a couple of years ago. I've let it go but I still miss her. I think I will always miss her but I'm not letting the grief control me."

"Was it hard?" Anakin asked.

Skywalker nodded. "Yes it was and it took me some time. Talking with Master Gallia helped a lot. Though I was raised by the Jedi since I was three, controlling my emotions is still a trial."

"I have that problem all the time," Anakin admitted. He felt comfortable talking with Skywalker; it was as if he was talking to a part of himself that he didn't know, what he would have ended up being like had something in the past occurred differently if what Obi-Wan read about alternate dimensions was correct.

"Meditation helps."

Anakin grimaced. "Yes so Obi-Wan keeps telling me but I don't really like meditating."

Skywalker grinned. "Another thing we have in common. Apparently, though we are different, we are still alike."

Anakin smiled before he turned his gaze to the portholes at the bluish-white flashes of hyperspace. "So you really think I should talk to someone I trust about Padmé?" he asked.

Skywalker nodded.

"I don't know who I can trust enough to talk to about Padmé though."

His alternate dimension self looked incredulous. "Are you blind?" he asked.

Anakin looked at his alternate dimension self. "No, why do you say that?" he asked startled by Skywalker's words.

"Because you are, obviously, oblivious to the fact that the person you can talk to has been beneath your nose this entire time. I knew the Obi-Wan of this dimension before he was killed, Anakin, and I trusted him more than anyone, more than Master Gallia. When he was killed, I was just as devastated as when Barriss was killed. Despite being raised to not form attachments with anyone, Obi-Wan was like a brother to me. Obviously, that has not changed in your dimension."

"I can't tell him. He'll tell the Jedi Council when we get back to our dimension."

"Do you honestly believe that, Anakin? Don't you trust him?"

"I trust him with my life."

"Then why won't you trust him enough to tell him about Padmé?"

Anakin hesitated. That was actually a good question. "I don't know," he said quietly.

"I suggest you tell him," Skywalker said.

Anakin smiled a little. "It's awkward that I'm getting advice from myself," he said.

Skywalker laughed. "It is, isn't it? Then again, it is also awkward that there are two of us," he said.

"Yes, it is." The two of them chuckled.

* * *

Obi-Wan was meditating in his room when a knock sounded at his door. "Come in," he called pulling himself from his meditative trance as the door opened and Anakin made his way into the room.

"Master, I was hoping we could talk," he said as the door closed behind him.

"What about?"

Anakin sat down on the bed beside Obi-Wan and hesitated. "I just…do you trust me, master?"

"What gave you the idea that I didn't? I love you, Anakin. I wasn't just saying that onboard the _Twilight_ to hear myself talk. And I trust you with my life."

"I'm just…I wanted to tell you something but I…but I don't know…" he broke off.

Obi-Wan had a feeling he knew of what was coming. "Just be straightforward with it, since being straightforward has always been your strong suit, and tell me," he said.

Anakin didn't meet his gaze. "I just…I wanted you to know that…I broke the Jedi Code, master. Soon after the Battle of Geonosis, Senator Amidala and I got married," he said finally.

Obi-Wan was not at all surprised. He really wasn't. It wasn't obvious that this was true but there were subtle hints that pointed at it being true. It was those little hints that allowed Obi-Wan to figure out the truth long before Anakin admitted it to him. He admitted to himself that he was a little hurt that Anakin didn't come to him sooner about this but he could understand why Anakin didn't.

"You don't seem surprised, master." Anakin still avoided his gaze but Obi-Wan could hear the confusion in his voice.

"Oh I'm not. It wasn't that hard to put two and two together, Anakin. I've always known you and Padmé loved each other to the point that the two of you got married. I'm not exactly blind. There were so many clear hints that led to the same conclusion."

Anakin turned to look at him the bewilderment in his voice glittered in his eyes. "But you never told the Jedi Council?"'

"To do so would be a betrayal, Anakin, and I would never betray you like that. You are happy with her and I couldn't take that away from you. Besides, it would be hypocritical of me to tell anyone about your love for Padmé and yet not tell them about the fact that I love you like a brother."

Anakin looked surprised. "So you won't tell the Council when we get back?"

"No I will not."

"Thank you, master."' Obi-Wan could hear the worry in his brother's voice as if he feared they would never return to their own dimension.

"We'll get back to our own dimension in due time, Anakin," he said quietly.

"I hope so, master, I hope so."

* * *

Ahsoka closed her eyes as she drifted off into the peace of a meditative trance. They had at least three days of travel to go through before they would reach the black hole and there was no telling if the Separatists would be waiting for them when they arrived. It seemed likely and Ahsoka had to wonder what the battle would be like.

She also wondered how many dimensions they would have to travel through before they reach their own dimension. She felt out of place in these dimensions; dimensions massively different from their own.

_Except for the constant,_ she thought. She was curious as to what the constant was and yet she knew she wouldn't know until they've traveled through many dimensions. If they went back to their own dimension after the visit to this one then they would never learn of what the constant is.

Besides, if what Obi-Wan found about dimension travel was true then they wouldn't go back to their own dimension right away. They _would_ travel through many dimensions and, perhaps, Ahsoka could figure out what the constant was.

She was unsure why she started getting curious when Vos's article, Yoda and Windu told them about the constant but she was curious. It would be good knowledge to know especially since whatever the constant is seemed to affect each dimension differently. Knowing what the constant was might help explain why certain things in the dimension Ahsoka, her master and her master's master came from happened or didn't happen.

It would also give her something to do while in each dimension they would be traveling to while they tried to get back to the black hole.

_If the Force was the one that allowed us to survive the trip through the black hole the first time then doesn't that mean it's the will of the Force that we travel through these dimensions? If that's so then I doubt the Force would let us leave until we did whatever it wanted us to do, the reason why it sent us to these other dimensions,_ she thought.

"Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka pulled herself from her meditative trance before opening her eyes to find her master standing in the doorway. "Yes master?" she said.

"We're here," Anakin said. "And it doesn't look like the Separatists are here."

"Let's hope we can get out of here before they show up."

Anakin nodded in agreement. Ahsoka stood up before following her master as he led the way toward the bridge of the _Redeemer_. Until they reached the desired distance from the black hole, Skywalker and Gallia suggested that they stay on the bridge. That way they would know of what they were heading into before they headed into it.

Ahsoka found herself hoping the Separatists wouldn't show up.

Sadly, hoping wasn't enough.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: the next chapter might be the last chapter of this part, or it might be the second to last chapter of this part**

**Darth: it depends on how long the next chapter ends up being**

**Blaze: it will definitely be longer than this chapter. This chapter was more a filler chapter**

**Darth: I liked it though**

**Anakin: so did I**

**Obi-Wan: so did I**

**Maul: I was barely in it so it sucked!**

**Obi-Wan: (stabs Maul with spear)**

**Anakin: (raises eyebrow) where did you get that spear?**

**Obi-Wan: Mace had one that he let me borrow**

**Mace: OBI-WAN, WHERE IS MY SPEAR?**

**Obi-Wan: okay, so I may not have asked permission beforehand (hops into Mace's Mustang and takes off)**

**Mace: Now you take my Mustang too? Damn you (leaps into his other Mustang and chases after Obi-Wan)**

**Blaze: (chuckles) please review and I will post chapter 6 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


End file.
